cattivi_disneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Regina Cattiva
La Regina Cattiva è la matrigna di Biancaneve e l'antagonista principale di Biancaneve e I 7 Nani.Perfida e narcisista,quando il suo specchio le dice che Biancaneve è più bella di lei,arruola il cacciatore per ucciderla.Dopo aver scoperto che non è morta,si traveste da vecchia strega e utilizza una mela avvelenata per eliminarla senza ucciderla.E' l'antagonista principale di Once Upon A Time Apparizione:Biancaneve e I 7 Nani-Il Bianco Natale di Topolino-Topolino e I Cattivi Disney-Descendants-C'Era Una Volta Halloween Programmi Televisivi:House Mouse-Once Upon A Time Videogiochi:La Rivincita dei Cattivi-Biancaneve e I 7 Nani-Principesse Disney-Kingdom Hearts-Disney Universe-Hidden Worlds Disney World:Snow White's Scary Adventures-Fantasmic-SpectroMagic-Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade-Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade-Midship Detective Agency-Villains Tonight-Seven Dwarfs Mine Train-Hocus Pocus Villain Interpretata:Lana Parrilla(OUAT)-Kathy Najimi(Descendants) Doppiatrice:Tina Lattanzi(1938)-Benita Martini(1972)-Paola Gianetti(C'Era Una Volta Halloween-House Mouse)-Laura Romano(OUAT)-Antonella Rinaldi(Descendants) Lavoro:Regina Allineamento:Cattiva-Buona(Once Upon A Time) Casa:Castello di Regina Allias Storybrooke:Regina Mills Parenti:Biancaneve(Figliastra)-David(Generastro)-Emma,Neal(Nipotastri)-Henry(Pronipotastro/Figlio Adottivo)-Leopold(Marito)-Cora(Mamma)-Henry(Papà)-Zelena(Sorella)-Xavier(Nonno)-Evie(Figlia)-Robin Hood(Fidanzato)-Roland(Figliastro)-Ade(Cognato) Animali Domestici:Corvo Amici:Specchio Magico-Malefica-Jafar-Ursula-Uncino-Crudelia De Mon-Dr Facilier-Regina Rossa-Scar-Frollo-Direttore del Circo-Evie-Mal-Carlos-Jay-Emma-Robin Hood-Re George-Lady Tremaine-Magò-Shere Khan-Principe Giovanni-Madame Medusa-Re Cornelius-Rattigan-Gaston-Ratcliffe-Shan Yu-Clayton-Yzma-Narissa-Madre Gothel-Hans-Ade-Zelena-Robin Nemici:Cacciatore-Tremotino-Cenerentola-Jasmine-Pocahontas-Mulan-Tiana-Rapunzel-Merida-Fata Smemorina-Fata Turchina-Granny-Topolino-Paperino-Pippo-Ben-Adam-Chad-Doug-Audrey-Lonnie-Jane-Cappuccetto Rosso-Biancaneve-David-7 Nani-Aurora-Ariel-Belle-Anna-Elsa-Merlino-Trilly-Beallfire-Filippo-Ercole-Megara Ruolo:Antagonista-Protagonista(OUAT) Status:Morta(Biancaneve)-Viva Franchise:Cattivi Disney-Classici Disney-Snow White-OUAT-Descendants Biancaneve Biancaneve è una principessa bella e gentile che vive con la matrigna,Regina,ossessionata dal suo aspetto fisico e che si presume abbia assunto il controllo del regno dopo la morte di Re Leopold.Temendo che la bellezza di Biancaneve possa superare la sua,Regina l'ha costringe a lavorare come sguattera,e ogni giorno chiede al suo Specchio Magico "chi è la più bella del reame".Lo Specchio le ha sempre risposto di essere lei,soddisfacendola.Un giorno,lo Specchio Magico informa Regina che Biancaneve è la più bella del reame.Regina ordina al Cacciatore di portare Biancaneve nel bosco e di ucciderla.Chiede che ritorni con il cuore di Biancaneve in un cofanetto come prova del fatto.Regina scopre che Biancaneve è viva quando lo Specchio risponde che è la più bella del reame,rivelandole che il cuore nel suo cofanetto appartiene ad un cinghiale.Decisa ad eliminarla ed essendo esperta nelle arti magiche,Regina prepara una pozione che la trasforma in una vecchia,e avvelena una mela in modo da far cadere in un "sonno mortale" chiunque la addenti.Il sortilegio può essere annullato dalla potenza del "primo bacio d'amore",ma Regina si convince che non c'è pericolo per i suoi piani:una volta addormentata,i nani la crederanno morta e la seppelliranno.Regina va alla casetta mentre i nani sono via e,facendo leva sul buon cuore di Biancaneve,la inganna facendole credere di essere una vecchia mendicante che vende mele,offrendogli quella avvelenata.Gli animali percepiscono che c'è qualcosa di pericoloso,e tentano di attaccarla,non riuscendoci.Biancaneve si lascia convincere e morde la mela avvelenata,e Regina scappa dalla casa.In quel momento giungono i nani,che inseguono Regina fino alla cima di un dirupo e la intrappolano.Regina cerca di far rotolare un masso sopra di loro,ma un fulmine colpisce lo spuntone di roccia sul quale si era riparata,facendola precipitare nel dirupo.Regina muore cadendo,e il suo corpo viene schiacciato dal macigno e divorato dagli avvoltoi che l'avevano notata al suo arrivo nel bosco Kingdom Hearts X Regina,ma quando chiese al suo Specchio Magico chi fosse la più bella,e rispose che è Biancaneve,vedendola mentre cantava assieme a David,assolda un cacciatore per ucciderla.Grazie allo Specchio Magico viene a sapere che Biancaneve è sopravvissuta,usando la magia nera,prende le sembianze di una vecchia e crea una mela avvelenata per uccidere Biancaneve,si reca nella casa dei nani dove convince Biancaneve a mangiare il frutto dicendole che avrebbe esaudito i suoi desideri,ma Biancaneve cadde a terra dopo aver morso la mela,mentre i nani ed un prescelto del Keyblade giungono tardi,ma decidono di seguire Regina fino ad arrivare nelle montagne,dove evoca la Strega Bombardiera,la quale porta Regina a cercare di causare una frana in un disperato tentativo di scamparla,ma un fulmine,cadendo vicino a lei,la fa precipitare e morire Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep La storia di Regina segue quella originale,con la differenza che si trova ad affrontare Terra,Ventus e Aqua La storia di Terra:Terra incontra Regina,che sta interrogando lo Specchio Magico,e gli chiede chi sia la più bella del reame.Quando lo specchio le dice che è Biancaneve,Regina va su tutte le furie e chiede a Terra di portarle il suo cuore.Terra cerca Xehanort e Regina gli promette che a lavoro compiuto potrà chiedere allo specchio informazioni,e accetta.Terra risparmia Biancaneve e decide di tornare da Regina e di affrontarla.Regina lancia un incantesimo sullo specchio,che porta al suo interno Terra,che dopo uno scontro ha la meglio e riesce a ritornare da Regina,che si vede costretta a chiedere allo specchio informazioni su Xehanort.Lo specchio risponde rivelando un indizio.Dopodiché Terra parte alla ricerca di Yen Sid La Storia di Ventus:Nel bosco,mentre cerca Terra,Ventus trova ai suoi piedi una mela e si accorge che a perderla è una mendicante e gliela restituisce.Vedendo il suo Keyblade,Regina gli dice che Terra l'ha aggredita per avere informazioni su Xehanort.Ventus decide di andarsene La storia di Aqua:Regina riesce a ingannare Biancaneve e a farle mangiare la mela avvelenata Descendants Dopo il loro matrimonio,Belle e Adam uniscono i regni delle fiabe negli Stati Uniti di Auradon,venendo eletti re e regina.I cattivi vengono imprigionati sull'Isola degli Sperduti,un'isola con una barriera magica che impedisce l'uso della magia e di fuggire.Dopo vent'anni il figlio di Belle e Adam,Ben,è pronto per essere incoronato re di Auradon.Il suo primo proclama è invitare i figli dei cattivi dell'Isola degli Sperduti a frequentare la Auradon Prep,la scuola del regno frequentata dai discendenti delle fiabe Disney più famose.Per cominciare,Ben decide di invitare pochi di loro,quelli che secondo lui hanno bisogno di aiuto.I quattro prescelti sono Carlos,figlio di Crudelia De Mon,Jay,figlio di Jafar,Evie,figlia della Regina Cattiva,e Mal,figlia di Malefica.Mentre stanno facendo casino cantando Rotten to the Core,vengono convocati da Malefica,con l'ordine di rubare la bacchetta della Fata Smemorina per avere il controllo sul bene e sul male.I quattro sono stati cresciuti secondo le regole dei genitori:Evie ha un'ossessione radicata per la bellezza e per le competenze necessarie a invogliare un principe.Pochi giorni prima della Giornata della Famiglia all'Auradon Prep,Mal,Evie,Carlos e Jay parlano con i loro genitori tramite computer.Malefica li avverte in modo sottile contro il fallimento,e la conversazione devolve in litigi tra gli adulti.Jane distrugge la barriera dell'Isola degli Sperduti facendo scappare Malefica.La sera,Crudelia,Jafar e Regina hanno reazioni ambigue vedendo i fuochi d'artificio dell'incoronazione dall'Isola ONCE UPON A TIME Mai Più un Lieto Fine Nel giorno del matrimonio tra Biancaneve e David,si presenta Regina che annuncia la preparazione di una maledizione contro tutti,affinché perdano ciò che amano e non possano mai più essere felici,mentre lei avrà il suo lieto fine.Il giorno in cui Biancaneve dà alla luce sua figlia,la maledizione si abbatte.Biancaneve piange la morte di David,ma è felice all'idea che Emma si sia messa in salvo e deride Regina dicendole che sarà sconfitta.Regina non le crede e accoglie il compiersi della maledizione mma scopre che la madre adottiva di Henry è Regina Mills,Regina.Regina la ringrazia per aver riportato Henry a casa e le offre del sidro di mele.Emma si trova rinchiusa nella prigione di Storybrooke da Graham(il Cacciatore),con Regina preoccupata perché Henry è fuggito.Emma si fa rilasciare per aiutarli nella ricerca di Henry,apprendendo che ha usato la carta di credito di Mary Margaret(Biancaneve)per pagare il viaggio a Boston.Regina non è entusiasta all'idea di vedere Emma in giro perché teme che possa rivendicare qualche diritto sul figlio.Emma inizia a sospettare che Regina non sia stata una buona madre adottiva per Henry.Regina prende il libro delle favole dalla stanza di Henry,scende le scale e si guarda allo specchio,facendo intuire di essere a conoscenza La Cosa Che Ami di Più Regina è tornata al suo palazzo dopo la minaccia lanciata al matrimonio.Lo Specchio e Henry tentano di dissuaderla dalle sue intenzioni,ma accecata dall'odio decide di far visita a Malefica per recuperare la maledizione contenuta nel suo bastone che aveva scambiato con l'incantesimo del sonno.Malefica la mette in guardia dalle conseguenze della maledizione,incantesimo che nemmeno una mente diabolica come la loro avrebbe potuto inventare.Davanti al rifiuto,Regina si prende la maledizione con la forza e tenta di fabbricarla senza successo.Parlando con Tremotino per capire dove ha sbagliato,Regina scopre che serve il cuore della persona a cui tiene di più e non è sufficiente sacrificare quello del suo destriero.Tremotino si offre di aiutarla,dicendole che il cuore deve essere quello di suo padre,ma in cambio vuole essere trasformato in una persona rispettabile nel nuovo mondo.Regina accetta anche se sono consapevoli che non si sarebbero più ricordati dell'accordo.Regina pugnala Henry e depone una rosa nera sulla sua lapide mentre la maledizione sta iniziando a fare il suo corso Regina rimane sconvolta nel vedere l'auto di Emma parcheggiata da Granny,scoprendo che dal libro delle fiabe di Henry sono state strappate alcune pagine.Regina le consegna un cestino di mele,esortandola a lasciare la città.Emma vuole capire il comportamento di Henry e si reca da Archie(il Grillo Parlante),il quale le consegna la sua cartella clinica affinché la consulti.Si tratta di un piano architettato da Regina per farla arrestare con l'accusa di furto.Regina fa mettere le ganasce sulla macchina di Emma e ordina a Granny di sfrattarla,segno della autorità di cui gode.Regina tenta di sapere qualcosa di più su Emma,ma né Graham né Sidney(Specchio magico)sono in grado di aiutarla.Emma si vendica su Regina tagliando i rami del suo albero di mele.Regina le chiede un incontro nel suo studio per chiarire la situazione,rivelandole i suoi timori sull'affidamento di Henry.Emma sostiene di non volere la custodia e afferma di fingere di credere alla storia del sortilegio raccontatale da Henry,ma ignora che la sta ascoltando perché Regina ha fatto in modo che fosse presente.Regina riceve la visita di Gold(Tremotino),rivelando che è stato lui a portare Henry a Storybrooke e a riempire i moduli dell'adozione.Gold fa presumere di essere a conoscenza della Foresta Incantata e ricordarsi del loro accordo.Gold dà un morso a una mela caduta dall'albero di Regina e se ne va,dimostrando che il melo è innocuo perché la magia non funziona La Cosa Giusta da Fare Il Dr Whale telefona a Regina per informarla che l'attività del paziente(David)sta migliorando,avendo Regina ordinato di essere avvertita in caso di novità sullo stato clinico.Regina ammette di essere stata lei ad averlo ritrovato in una serata fredda,svenuto sull'orlo di una strada e senza memoria.Al rientro in ospedale,Regina arriva in compagnia di una donna che dice di essere la moglie Kathryn(Abigail) e che il paziente si chiama David Nolan.Emma è sospettosa sulla modalità del ritrovamento di Kathryn,ma Regina sostiene di averlo sentito menzionare il suo nome mentre dormiva Il Prezzo della Magia Emma incontra Regina da Granny,discutendo sul suo ritorno a Storybrooke e sull'incapacità di fare da madre a Henry,reputando la sua esistenza girovaga e solitaria poco adatta a crescere un figlio.Regina raccomanda a Henry di non uscire di casa per alcun motivo,mentre lei è impegnata in una riunione comunale La Voce della Coscenza Regina cerca di tranquillizzare i cittadini,dicendo che farà il possibile per distruggere le miniere.Henry è contrario, convinto che intenda nascondere qualcosa dentro le miniere.Regina,preoccupata per il benessere e l'equilibrio psicologico di Henry,ordina ad Archie di distruggere le sue fantasie.Archie affronta Regina,annunciando che seguirà la sua coscienza nella terapia per Henry,altrimenti si dice pronto a sostenere Emma in una causa per l'affidamento di Henry,rammentando che il suo parere è fondamentale.Regina è costretta ad accettare e butta un pezzo di vetro nel fondo della miniera Il Pastore Regina consiglia a Kathryn di non lasciare da solo David,temendo che possa intensificare i contatti con Mary Margaret e rovinare i suoi piani.Regina incolpa Mary Margaret,accusandola di essere una rovina famiglie.David si perde e Regina gli dà indicazioni errate,facendolo arrivare da Gold Il Cacciatore Dopo il funerale di Re Leopold,Regina conforta Biancaneve ma il suo vero obiettivo diventa chiaro in privato,quando usa lo Specchio Magico per trovare una persona adatta per uccidere Biancaneve.Regina sceglie il Cacciatore che è stato allevato dai lupi e,credendolo senza pietà,lo ingaggia affinché la uccida e come prova della riuscita del suo compito dovrà ricevere il cuore sanguinante di Biancaneve.Nella foresta il Cacciatore,vedendo la bontà di Biancaneve,la risparmia e la convince a fuggire e a nascondersi;porta a Regina il cuore di un cinghiale spacciandolo per quello di Biancaneve.Regina scopre l'inganno con la magia e lo punisce prendendo il suo cuore e decide di usarlo per farlo diventare il suo cagnolino Emma scopre la relazione tra Graham e Regina,avendolo visto uscire di soppiatto dalla finestra della casa del sindaco.Graham ed Emma incontrano il lupo che li conduce al mausoleo di Regina,dove è tumulato suo padre.Emma e Graham decidono di entrare alla ricerca di indizi,ma non trovano nulla e vengono scoperti da Regina.Regina ed Emma vengono alle mani,con Graham che patteggia per Emma e annuncia a Regina la fine della loro storia.Regina entra nel mausoleo e sposta la tomba di suo padre,rivelando l'esistenza di un passaggio segreto che conduce al deposito dei cuori.Regina estrae il cassetto contenente il cuore di Graham e lo riduce in polvere,decretando la sua morte Anime Disperate Dopo aver atteso l'arrivo di un sostituto,Emma decide di occupare lei il posto vacante.Quando sta per indossare la stella,irrompe Regina che le annuncia di aver nominato Sidney come nuovo sceriffo.Emma si rivolge a Gold,apprendendo che esiste una postilla nel codice di Storybrooke che prevede l'elezione dello sceriffo e non la sua nomina da parte del sindaco.Gold sponsorizza Emma come candidata,anche perché aspettava l'occasione per schierarsi contro Regina e metterne in discussione l'autorità sulla città.In municipio scoppia un incendio ed Emma porta in salvo Regina,guadagnando punti agli occhi dei cittadini,ma scopre che ad appiccare l'incendio è stato Gold.Al dibattito,Emma racconta la verità e accusa Gold di averla voluta favorire in modo scorretto.Convinta di aver perso,Emma sta bevendo da Granny in compagnia di Henry.Nel locale entra Regina che comunica a Emma la sua elezione a sceriffo per una manciata di voti.Gli abitanti hanno apprezzato la sua onestà e l'hanno preferita a Sidney,noto per essere un fantoccio nella mani di Regina.Gold ritiene che Emma ha vinto perché i cittadini di Storybrooke temono più lui che Regina La Bussola La Strega Cieca le sottrae la sua Mela avvelenata.Mentre viaggia per i boschi Regina nota Hansel e Gretel e rapisce il loro padre e li inganna per fargli credere di essere stati abbandonati.Dopo averli catturati gli promette di aiutarli a ritrovare il padre in cambio di un "favore".Regina accompagna Hansel e Gretel nella Casa di dolci della Strega Cieca e ordina loro di rubarle un sacchetto nero.Hansel e Gretel riescono a sfuggire alla Strega Cieca (che viene bruciata da Regina dopo essere stata chiusa nel forno) ed a prendere il sacchetto e a portarlo a Regina,che dentro al sacchetto tira fuori la Mela.Regina offre loro la possibilità di diventare suoi figli,ma rifiutano così li teletrasporta nel bosco per tenerli lontani dal padre Regina dispone il trasferimento di Ava(Gretel)e Nicholas(Hansel)in un centro di Boston,dove verranno divisi e adottati 07:15 del Mattino Emma e Regina sono sospettose su August(Pinocchio)e sul legame che sembra aver instaurato con Henry.David e Mary Margaret intensificano i loro contatti,arrivando a baciarsi.Alla scena assiste Regina Il Frutto dell'Albero Avvelenato A palazzo,il Genio incontra Regina e se ne innamora.Regina capisce che il suo amore potrebbe farle comodo e fa finta di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti,e Re Leopold sembra accorgersi che qualcosa non va e fa rinchiudere Regina nelle sue stanze chiedendo al Genio di trovare la persona di cui è innamorata.Contattato da Henry,Regina gli confessa di voler uccidere Re Leopold.Il Genio promette di aiutarla usando le Vipere di Agrabah,il cui veleno è mortale pensando che scapperanno insieme.Ucciso Re Leopold,Regina rivela il suo inganno e il Genio decide di usare il terzo desiderio lasciatogli facendosi trasformare nello Specchio Magico per stare al fianco di Regina Regina ordina l'abbattimento del parco giochi,diventato pericoloso dopo la tempesta.Henry si arrabbia,sapendo quanto è legato al parco giochi,perché lì si trova nascosto il libro delle favole.Henry scopre che il libro è sparito,pensando che sia Regina la responsabile.Emma affronta Regina durante la seduta comunale,ma Regina mostra che il terreno serve a costruire un nuovo parco giochi per i bambini.Emma fa una pessima figura davanti ai concittadini e Regina la avverte che,se proverà a metterle i bastoni tra le ruote,farà emettere un'ordinanza restrittiva per impedirle di vedere Henry.Emma ignora di essere stata imbrogliata da Sidney,il quale lavora ancora per Regina e ha fatto il doppiogioco trascinandola nelle loro indagini.Regina vuole che Sidney continui a fingersi l'alleato di Emma,così da conoscere le sue mosse Belle Nel tentativo di diventare più potente di Tremotino,Regina scopre che Tremotino si è innamorato di Belle.Dopo averla incontrata mentre scappava dal Castello Oscuro la manipola e fa pensare che se bacia Tremotino spezzerà la Maledizione dell'Oscuro.Regina cattura Belle su una montagna e la imprigiona per impedirle di tornare da Tremotino dicendogli che Belle è stata allontanata da Maurice e rinchiusa in una torre dove dopo essere stata torturata si è suicidata Regina arriva in centrale per proporre a Emma di trascorrere mezz'ora con Henry,mentre lei parlerà con Gold.Regina dice di possedere l'oggetto che sta cercando e gli chiede il suo nome nella vita precedente,così da accertarsi di non essere l'unica a ricordare.Regina restituisce a Gold la tazza di Belle.Regina si introduce in un'ala segreta dell'ospedale di Storybrooke,manicomio in cui è internata Belle Che Cosa è Successo a Frederick? Regina mostra a Kathryn le foto scattate di nascosto a David con Mary Margaret.Kathryn lascia una lettera in cui perdona David e gli augura ogni bene con Mary Margaret.Peccato che la lettera viene rubata da Regina,introdottasi in casa di David con un mazzo di chiavi segreto,e Kathryn sparisce dopo aver avuto un incidente all'uscita di Storybrooke Sognolo Regina invita Emma a mettere da parte l'amicizia per comportarsi da sceriffo Il Trucco del Capello Henry viene rapito da Cora e portato a Wonderland.Regina fa un patto con Jefferson:il Cappellaio Matto la porterà a Wonderland e lei renderà ricchi lui e sua figlia Grace.Regina e Jefferson il Cappello,che agisce come un portale per altri mondi.Una volta a Wonderland,Regina recupera Henry e lo restituisce alla sua forma.Regina e Henry hanno la riunione e lasciano Wonderland abbandonando Jefferson in quanto il Cilindro ha una regola:possono uscire lo stesso numero di persone che sono entrate Regina ha fatto fissare l'udienza del procuratore con Mary Margaret per l'indomani mattina.Quando Regina arriva in compagnia del procuratore,Mary Margaret è al suo posto in cella.Mary Margaret nega di essere l'assassina di Kathryn,ma il procuratore(Re George)insiste nell'accusarla e la induce a dire una frase che equivale a una mezza ammissione di colpevolezza.Si scopre che Gold(Tremotino)e Regina avevano stretto un accordo per farla evadere e catturare da Jefferson Lo Stalliere Regina viene cresciuta con severità da Cora,che ha molte aspettative su di lei.Nonostante ciò Regina si innamora di Daniel,ricambiata.Durante una cavalcata,Regina salva una bambina che aveva perso il controllo del suo cavallo;la piccola è Biancaneve,figlia di Re Leopold.Re Leopold chiede la sua mano e Cora accetta,ma Regina ìvorrebbe sposarsi con Daniel.Regina corre nelle stalle dove chiede a Daniel di sposarla e le da un anello di fidanzamento,i due si danno un bacio ma entra nelle stalle Biancaneve che li vede e fugge via sconvolta.Regina raggiunge Biancaneve e le spiega che quello che prova per Daniel è vero amore e non è innamorata di Re Leopold,e le fa giurare di mantenere il segreto circa la loro relazione.Alla vigilia della notte in cui lei e Daniel stanno per compiere una fuga romantica,vengono bloccati da Cora,che sa tutto.Cora dopo un breve discorso inizia ad accettare Daniel,ma gli strappa il cuore dal petto e lo schiaccia fino a ridurlo in cenere.Daniel muore tra le braccia di Regina che giura odio e vendetta:Cora si giustifica dicendo che l'ha fatto per il suo bene perché vuole vederla seduta a fianco di un re.Alle prove per il vestito da sposa Regina è sotto shock,e Biancaneve loda la sua bellezza dicendo che Cora è stata una buona madre per aver capito l'amore tra lei e Daniel.Quando Regina le domanda il motivo di questo,Biancaneve ammette di aver raccontato a Cora di lei e Daniel perché temeva che Regina avrebbe perso sua madre.Regina non le rivela le conseguenze che si sono verificate a causa sua:le racconta che Daniel è scappato e che lei è felice di sposare Re Leopold e diventare la sua matrigna.Come Biancaneve esce dalla stanza,Cora le rivela alla figlia di essere orgogliosa di lei e Regina realizza che Cora ha fatto agitare il destriero che Biancaneve stava cavalcando il giorno in cui le salvò la vita,nel tentativo di farle prendere il posto della regina,ma invece di incolpare Cora incolpa Biancaneve e la sua rabbia nei suoi confronti cresce e arriva a maledirla esclamando che avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarla morire sul cavallo Il Ritorno Emma si confronta con Regina sul suo coinvolgimento nella sparizione di Kathryn,ma Regina assicura di essere estranea alla faccenda.Sidney e Regina si presentano nell'ufficio dello sceriffo.Sidney confessa di essere il rapitore di Kathryn perché sperava di ritrovarla e diventare un eroe,riabilitandosi dopo aver perso il lavoro.Emma capisce che Sidney sta mentendo per coprire Regina e la prende da parte,avvertendola che si è decisa a darle battaglia per ottenere la custodia di Henry Lo Sconosciuto Mary Margaret accusa Regina di essere coinvolta nella scomparsa di Kathryn,dicendosi disposta a perdonarla.Henry le rinfaccia di essere la Regina Cattiva e che il bene trionferà.Regina resta a piedi con la macchina e chiede aiuto a David per farsi portare a casa con la busta delle spesa.Regina lo invita a trattenersi per cena,dove tenta di sedurlo,ma David la respinge e se ne va Una Mela Rosso Sangue Re George sta per far giustiziare David,ma l'intervento di Regina trasforma la lama della ghigliottina in acqua e gli salva la vita.Regina offre a Re George le ricchezze che gli erano state promesse da Re Mida,in cambio vuole David per farlo soffrire con una condanna peggiore della morte.David viene rinchiuso nelle segrete,dove Regina gli mostra la mela avvelenata che darà a Biancaneve.Biancaneve arriva alle segrete,ma vede il riflesso di David che è stato portato via.Regina si mostra a Biancaneve e le chiede un incontro,senza armi,nel luogo dove le salvò la vita quando era bambina.Regina la conduce davanti alla tomba di Daniel,accusandola di essersi fatta imbrogliare da Cora e che il suo amato è morto per causa sua.La mela avvelenata non la ucciderà,ma la farà cadere in un sonno eterno dal quale non si sveglierà mai più.Biancaneve è posta di fronte a una scelta:mangiare la mela e salvare David o rifiutarsi e condannarlo a morte,solo uno dei due potrà sopravvivere.Biancaneve accetta di sacrificarsi e mangia la mela,cadendo addormentata Regina ha un incubo in cui gli abitanti di Storybrooke riacquistano la memoria e la legano a un albero,lasciando Emma libera di ucciderla con la spada.Svegliatasi,si dirige in camera di Henry e crede di vederlo dormire sotto le lenzuola.Dopo aver visto che il suo albero di mele sta morendo,Regina chiede un nuovo accordo a Gold che rifiuta,avvertendola che non può uccidere Emma perché la maledizione si spezzerebbe.Regina restituisce a Jefferson il suo cappello,chiedendogli di collaborare per distruggere Emma e gli consentirà di riabbracciare Paige.La magia di Regina non è potente per aprire un varco,ma basta a procurarle un oggetto dal vecchio mondo e la sua scelta ricade sulla mela avvelenata morsa da Biancaneve.Regina cucina un dolce con la mela avvelenata,offrendolo a Emma come sostentamento per il suo viaggio di ritorno a Boston.Quando vede il dolce,Henry decide di giocarsi il tutto per tutto e lo mangia,cadendo a terra privo di sensi Un Mondo Senza Magia Regina spedisce David nella Foresta Infinita Henry è trasportato d'urgenza in ospedale,dove il dr Whale segue il suo caso.Posta di fronte al fatto che non esiste una spiegazione logica dell'accaduto,Emma crede alla maledizione e affronta Regina perché il dolce che ha avvelenato Henry era per lei.Emma e Regina decidono di collaborare per salvare Henry.Gold consegna loro la spada di David che Emma dovrà usare per recuperare la pozione del vero amore,contenuta nello stomaco di Malefica.Regina conduce Emma nella biblioteca comunale,edificio rimasto chiuso perché nel suo scantinato si nasconde Malefica.Il montacarichi viene bloccato da Gold che dice di essere stato ingannato da Regina e si fa dare la pozione.E' Regina la vittima dell'inganno di Gold che vuole vendicarsi su di lei per quanto accaduto nel vecchio mondo.Emma e Regina vengono avvertite dall'ospedale che Henry è morto.Emma lo bacia sulla fronte e spezza il sortilegio,riportandolo in vita e restituendo la memoria agli abitanti di Storybrooke.La Fata Turchina suggerisce a Regina di mettersi in fuga prima che la rabbia dei cittadini si scateni contro di lei.Una nube viola si diffonde a Storybrooke e Regina si consola,convinta che riavrà i suoi poteri Spezzato I cittadini di Storybrooke circondano la casa di Regina,la quale esce convinta di essere rientrata in possesso dei suoi poteri,ma la magia non funziona.Prima che la situazione possa degenerare,interviene Biancaneve che propone di mettere Regina in prigione per la sicurezza di tutti,con la certezza che senza i suoi poteri non potrà scappare.Regina rivela che la Foresta Incantata non esiste più,cancellato dal sortilegio,motivo per cui non sono tornati nel loro mondo.Tremotino recupera nel suo negozio il medaglione trovato da Filippo e si presenta in carcere,imprimendolo sulla mano di Regina per vendicarsi di quanto ha fatto a Belle.Tremotino si reca nella foresta con il suo pugnale per invocare lo Spirito,così che possa adempiere al suo compito di risucchiare l'anima di Regina.Emma,David e Biancaneve liberano Regina perché l'unica soluzione è intrappolare lo Spirito nel vuoto attraverso il cappello magico di Jefferson.Tuttavia,il cappello funziona male ed Emma cade nel vortice,seguita da Biancaneve che non vuole perderla Chi Scegliamo di Essere Il giorno prima delle nozze Regina fugge da palazzo a cavallo,verso la libertà,ma Cora la blocca e la costringe a ritornare al castello.Regina vuole chiamare colui che le ha dato i poteri:Tremotino.Così,quella sera,lo chiama e Tremotino le fornisce un portale verso un piccolo mondo insignificante:una spinta e Cora sparirà in esso.La mattina,Cora si reca nella sua stanza a trovarla e Regina la spinge e la getta attraverso il portale,liberandosene.Fuori dal castello Regina incontra Tremotino e gli confida di voler imparare la Magia David pretende che Regina escogiti un modo per riportare indietro Emma e Biancaneve.Al municipio,Regina,di nuovo con i suoi poteri,prende Henry per riportarlo a casa.Henry tenta di scappare,ma Regina lo ferma e gli promette che gli insegnerà a usare la magia per essere popolare.Henry non è entusiasta all'idea di diventare un fenomeno da baraccone e Regina capisce che non è contento di essere diventato prigioniero per il suo amore.Quando David si presenta da lei per riavere Henry,Regina decide di lasciarlo andare per non forzarlo in una situazione che non vuole.Regina vuole cambiare vita e si appresta a bruciare il libro degli incantesimi,ma ci ripensa e lo ripone in un armadietto Il Dottore Regina è scarsa nella magia e Tremotino capisce perché è innamorata di Daniel e il suo dolore frena il potenziale che è in lei.Il Cappellaio Matto decide di aiutarla e le fa incontrare un uomo ritenuto abile da poter riportare in vita Daniel:Victor Frankestein.Per la riuscita dell'operazione è necessario un cuore,che Regina preleva dalla collezione di cuori di Cora.Nonostante tutto Victor non riesce nel processo:in base ad un accordo con Tremotino e Jefferson,Victor avrebbe potuto portare via il cuore offertogli da Regina,per far vivere la sua creatura in modo da deludere Regina per incattivirla.Il piano di Tremotino funziona e Regina perde ogni traccia di bontà per lasciare spazio a una buona dose di aggressività:quando scopre che il suo maestro ha preso sotto la sua ala un'altra apprendista,Trish,Regina non esita a ucciderla frantumandole il cuore per non avere rivali Victor pretende che Regina lo aiuti a tornare nel mondo delle fiabe,ma non è possibile perché non esiste più.Quando ha lanciato il sortilegio sulla Foresta Incantata,Regina si era portata dietro la salma di Daniel,custodita nel mausoleo.Victor ha donato la vita a Daniel,ma il cuore impiantato è quello che lei gli aveva dato nel mondo delle fiabe e Daniel è un mostro pericoloso.Daniel si dirige nel luogo dove è stato ucciso da Cora,vale a dire la stalla in cui lui e Regina si erano ritrovati per progettare la fuga.Regina spera di poter calmare Daniel,ma David la sprona a ucciderlo perché è un mostro che va eliminato e sta facendo del male a Henry L'Incantesimo del Sonno Henry recepisce il messaggio e informa Regina e David di quanto Aurora gli ha detto.Allarmati per l'arrivo di Cora,chiedono consiglio a Tremotino che riferisce di aver lasciato nella sua cella una boccetta dell'inchiostro che avevano usato per arrestarlo.David decide di prendere il posto di Henry come messaggero nel sogno,chiedendo a Regina di fabbricare l'incantesimo del sonno per addormentarlo fino a quando non saranno tornate Emma e Biancaneve.Regina promette a Henry che sarà l'ultima volta in cui userà la magia,desiderosa di cambiare per riavvicinarsi a Henry Regina di Cuori Uncino cerca di salvare Belle,prigioniera nel palazzo di Regina,per avere informazioni su come uccidere Tremotino.Davanti al rifiuto di Belle di fare del male a Tremotino,Uncino la vuole uccidere,ma viene fermato da Regina che lo ingaggia per uccidere Cora in cambio di un passaggio nel nuovo mondo grazie al sortilegio.Regina manda Uncino a Wonderland,dove scopre che Cora è la Regina di Cuori.Uncino decide di allearsi con lei,figendo con Regina di aver adempiuto al suo dovere e ucciso Cora.Davanti al cadavere di Cora,Regina confessa di amarla,benché lei le abbia insegnato che l'amore è una debolezza Regina tenta di distrarre Henry,ma lei e Tremotino si preparano all'ipotesi che Cora arrivi a Storybrooke.Tremotino convice Regina a lanciare un incantesimo sul pozzo che funge da portale tra i due mondi.Regina realizza una magia che ucciderà la persona che attraverserà il portale.Henry è sicuro che saranno Emma e Biancaneve a fare ritorno,accusando Regina di non voler cambiare e invitandola a cancellare l'incantesimo.Regina assorbisce la magia del pozzo,annulando l'incantesimo.Emma e Biancaneve riabbracciano Henry e ringraziano Regina Il Gioco del Grillo Regina osserva lo scontro,ma quando viene informata che Biancaneve si sta allontanando da sola dal campo,non resiste e la insegue.Regina la raggiunge e sta per ucciderla,quando la Fata Turchina le getta addosso della polvere magica per immobilizzarla.Mentre Regina è rinchiusa in cella,il consiglio si riunisce per decidere la sua sorte.David non vede altra soluzione che giustiziarla,tenendo conto che Regina resterà senza poteri per pochi giorni.Il giorno dell'esecuzione Biancaneve salva Regina,facendo bloccare alla Fata Turchina le frecce scagliate dagli arcieri prima che la colpissero.Biancaneve decide di mettere Regina alla prova,presentandosi nella sua cella per offrirle una via di fuga,ma Regina conferma di non essere cambiata perché tenta di uccidere Biancaneve.David e le guardie la fermano,con Biancaneve che è costretta a bandirla.Il giorno del matrimonio tra David e Biancaneve,Tremotino si presenta al cospetto di Regina per raccontarle del sortilegio,affinché possa avere la sua vendetta.Regina,convinta da Tremotino,ordina a Henry di preparare la sua carrozza per recarsi alla nozze Da Granny si festeggia il ritorno di Emma e Biancaneve,con Regina che abbandona la festa perché nessuno vuole parlare con lei.Regina accusa il Grillo Parlante di aver rivelato informazioni personali delle sue sedute,benché il Grillo Parlante asserisca di aver mantenuto il segreto professionale.Al ritrovamento del cadavere del Grillo Parlante,Regina viene fermata e interrogata,professandosi innocente.L'unica a crederle è Emma,sorpresa che possa essersi macchiata di un crimine orribile mentre sta cercando di convincere tutti che è cambiata,e la rilascia,nonostante l'opposizione di Biancaneve e David che continuano a ritenerla malvagia.Tremotino propone di discolparsi usando la magia di Emma su Pongo per vedere la scena.A questo punto non ci sono alternative che incolpare Regina,ma riesce a fuggire L'Outsider Belle viene catturata da Regina che la rinchiude nella torre del suo castello per ventotto anni In Nome del Fratello Cora si trasforma in Henry per introdursi nel mausoleo di Regina,dove Regina si nasconde pensando che su di lei gravi l'accusa d'omicidio.Cora e Regina sembrano riappacificarsi,con Cora che si dice pentita per quello che le ha fatto,compreso costringerla a sposare Leopold Scricciolo Regina sfrutta la furia di Anton per distruggere la città,così lo ingigantisce Manhattan Approfittando dell'assenza di Tremotino ed Emma,Regina,Cora e Uncino si mettono alla ricerca del pugnale del Signore Oscuro.Entrano in possesso di una mappa che indica dove è sepolto il pugnale,con Uncino che si mette al lavoro per decifrarla.Giunti sul posto si accorgono che non è più il nascondiglio del pugnale,spostato da qualche altra parte.Greg riprende con il cellulare Regina praticare la magia in ospedale con Belle La Regina è Morta Biancaneve vede nella foresta Regina e Cora intente a cercare il pugnale di Tremotino.Biancaneve tenta di far ragionare Regina,convinta di seguire Cora perché le ha promesso che potrà riavere l'affetto di Henry.Tremotino riesce a comunica che il pugnale si trova nella torre dell'orologio sopra la biblioteca,ma Cora e Regina li hanno seguiti e tengono in ostaggio Johanna.Biancaneve,capito che Cora ha ucciso Eva,cede al loro inganno e scambia il pugnale del Signore Oscuro con la vita di Johanna.Tutto inutile perché Johanna muore scagliata fuori dalla torre.Giunte in municipio con il pugnale,Regina scopre che Cora l'ha ingannata quando le ha suggerito di andare a cavallo e incontrare Biancaneve sul cavallo imbizzarrito La Figlia del Mugnaio Henry e Cora danno alla luce Regina,chiamata così per il fatto che Cora vuole farla salire sul torno e sarà disposta a tutto pur di riuscirci Emma,Beallfire,Henry e Tremotino giungono a Storybrooke con la nave di Uncino.Avvisati dell'attacco di Cora,determinata a diventare la Signora Oscura dopo essersi inventata una scusa con Regina,si rifugiano da Gold.Mentre Cora e Regina cercano di entrare nel negozio,Biancaneve corre al mausoleo e compie l'incantesimo della candela sul cuore.Biancaneve è raggiunta da Regina,ignara di quanto appena accaduto,e le consegna il cuore per convincerla a restituirglielo e farsi amare.Cora è sul punto di uccidere Tremotino,quando arriva Regina che le pianta il cuore nel petto.Tremotino guarisce e Cora cade morta dopo aver ammesso che le sarebbe bastato l'amore di Regina per essere felice,senza aver bisogno del potere.Biancaneve si è pentita della sua azione,ma arriva troppo tardi per fermare Regina.Cora muore tra le braccia di Regina che guarda gelida Biancaneve,assassina di sua madre Benvenuti a Storybrooke Regina si sveglia,compiaciuta perché il sortilegio è riuscito come aveva voluto.L'arrivo di Kurt e Owen la sconvolge ed è intenzionata a farli ripartire il prima possibile.Nei giorni seguenti la vita in città monotona,con Regina che inizia a pentirsi di aver lanciato il sortilegio.Qualcosa in Owen sembra rallegrarla,così offre a lui e Kurt la possibilità di rimanere in città.Kurt ha intenzione di ripartire e Regina cerca di costringerli con la forza usando Graham,manipolato attraverso il suo cuore.Kurt viene arrestato al confine di Storybrooke,mentre Owen fugge e giura che un giorno tornerà per ritrovarlo Regina inizia a tramare la sua vendetta contro Biancaneve e ottenere l'amore di Henry.Henry intuisce i piani e decide di gettare la dinamite nel pozzo per distruggere il legame con la Foresta Incantata.Scoperto da Regina,Henry la convince a desistere dai suoi propositi di vendetta e a cambiare.Biancaneve non riesce più a vivere e si presenta sull'uscio della casa di Regina per essere uccisa.Regina le strappa il cuore,ma solo per mostrarle la comparsa di una macchia nera che si espanderà e la farà diventare malvagia.Ecco perché Regina le rimette il cuore nel petto senza ucciderla,così da assistere alla sua autodistruzione Impavido,Sincero e Altruista Regina rivela a Greg di aver capito che è Owen, ma lo invita ad andarsene perché non ha idea di dove possa trovarsi Kurt Lacey Regina vuole farla pagare a Tremotino,ritenendolo responsabile della morte di Cora per aver suggerito a Biancaneve l'incantesimo della candela.Per questo fa il lavaggio del cervello a Belle,dandole un'identità distorta,in modo da allontanarla da lui.Regina intuisce da una mezza frase di Emma che lei e la sua famiglia stanno complottando alle sue spalle.Attraverso un incantesimo,Regina scova la piantagione di fagioli magici La Regina Cattiva Regina continua a dare la caccia a Biancaneve,non risparmiando la vita alle persone che l'aiutano.Capisce che,se vuole avvicinarsi a lei,deve diventare una del popolo,ma non ha acquisito familiarità con l'incantesimo muta forma,così,con l'aiuto di Tremotino si fa trasformare in una mendicante.Sotto queste sembianze,per un incidente,viene decapitata dalle sue guardie,ma è salvata da Biancaneve,che la aiuta per giorni:durante questo tempo Biancaneve le parla di Regina,convinta che in lei ci può essere del buono.Biancaneve,dopo aver visto un villaggio sterminato dalle guardie di Regina si rimangia tutto quello che ha detto,e,comprendendo che la mendicante è Regina le punta l'arco contro.Non ha il coraggio di ucciderla e la lascia scappare da Tremotino,che la ritrasforma in regina Regina sente una conversazione tra David e Biancaneve in cui vorrebbero riportarla con loro nel mondo delle fiabe,ma per rinchiuderla nella cella dove stava Tremotino.Regina decide di usare un cavillo della maledizione,rimasto nascosto,per radere al suolo Storybrooke e ritornare con Henry nel vecchio mondo,sfruttando una pianta di fagioli magici rubata dalla piantagione segreta.Uncino si finge alleato di Regina,la quale lo porta nella grotta nascosta sotto la biblioteca per prelevare il "dispositivo di sicurezza".Regina nota che Uncino indossa un braccialetto appartenuto a Cora e pretende di averlo lei,come ricordo.Uncino viene costretto da Regina ad affrontare Malefica,tornata in vita dopo che la magia è arrivata a Storybrooke,che si è trasfigurata in uno spettro.Tornata in superficie dopo aver recuperato il dispositivo,Regina trova Uncino sopravvissuto a Malefica e apprende che l'ha tradita per Greg e Tamara.Costoro la possono catturare,perché il braccialetto di Cora era un trucco che le ha tolto i poteri:Greg e Tamara vogliono eliminare la magia da Storybrooke Seconda Stella a Destra Greg tortura Regina con l'elettroshock,volendo sapere dove si trova Kurt.Greg le rivela che lui e Tamara appartengono a un gruppo chiamato I Sognatori,il cui scopo è annientare la magia dal mondo reale,in quanto foriera di guai.Regina risponde che sono dei poveri illusi a pensare di poter eliminare la magia,ma Greg sottolinea che sono parecchi i membri della loro organizzazione.David e Biancaneve scoprono che Regina ha distrutto la piantagione di fagioli magici,ma quando entrano in municipio per la resa dei conti non la trovano.Tremotino mette Biancaneve in contatto telepatico con lei,così da sapere dove si può trovare in questo momento.Biancaneve si risveglia agitata,dicendo a David che ha avvertito odore di sardine.Emma,Beallfire,David e Biancaneve si precipitano al porto,salvando Regina e mettendo in fuga Greg.Regina si risveglia e mette al corrente David e Biancaneve del suo piano,compreso il dispositivo di innesco che distruggerebbe Storybrooke.Greg apprende che Kurt è stato ucciso da Regina e seppellito nel bosco in cui avevano campeggiato anni prima E Poi Dritto Fino al Mattino Regina non vede alternative se non rallentare il processo, anche se questo significa sacrificarsi per salvare tutti gli altri.Emma comprende che l'unica soluzione è aiutare Regina,usando i suoi poteri,e le due riescono a bloccare l'innesco,facendo tornare il diamante nero alla sua forma originaria.Henry viene rapito da Greg e Tamara perché era lui il vero obiettivo della loro missione.I due attivano un portale che li trasporta all'Isola Che Non C'è.Uncino ha un ripensamento e torna nel porto,deciso a organizzare una spedizione per ritrovare Henry e Beallfire.Emma,David,Biancaneve,Regina e Tremotino partono con Uncino alla volta dell'Isola che non c'è,passando dal vortice che Uncino ha aperto in mare usando l'ultimo fagiolo magico Il Cuore del Vero Credente Emma,Biancaneve,David,Tremotino,Regina e Uncino si dirigono verso l'Isola che non c'è per salvare Henry.Navigando verso l'Isola,vengono attaccati dalle sirene ma grazie ad una intuizione di Emma riescono a scampare all'attacco.Giunti sulle rive dell'isola decidono di collaborare per salvare Henry,nonostante i dissidi che corrono fra di loro Ragazza Sperduta David e Biancaneve decidono di riprendersi il regno.Il primo nemico da affrontare è Regina,che non sembra accondiscendente a lasciare il trono:minaccia di uccidere il popolo se Biancaneve non rinuncia al regno.Biancaneve riesce ad affrontare Regina e a dichiararle guerra Il gruppo è alla ricerca di Henry,vagando per l'Isola tenendosi alla larga dai pericoli.Emma,durante la notte in accampamento,riceve la visita di Peter Pan,che le fornisce una pergamena per trovare Henry:la via da seguire comparirà solo se lei smetterà di rinnegare chi è.Non raggiungendo lo scopo,Regina usa un incantesimo di localizzazione per trovare Peter Pan.Si scontrano con i Bimbi Perduti e Peter Pan:grazie a ciò,Emma trova la sua vera identità e la via per trovare Henry Una Fata Piuttosto Comune Regina è aspra e cupa a causa della sola vista di Biancaneve e Leopold.Una sera,affacciata al balcone dei suoi appartamenti,Regina cade ma viene salvata da Trilly:vedendo l'odio nel cuore,decide di rubare della Polvere di Fata per aiutarla a rasserenarla e trovarle un nuovo Vero Amore.Trilly guida Regina verso il Vero Amore,uomo riconoscibile solo dal tatuaggio di un leone sul braccio.Regina non ha il coraggio di incontrarlo,causando il fallimento delle intenzioni di Trilly,la quale,quando cerca consolazione da Regina,credendola sua amica,riceve disprezzo Emma e il gruppo vagano per l'Isola che non c'è,seguendo le direzioni variabili dell'accampamento sulla mappa.Capita la burla di Peter Pan,decidono di fare ricorso a Trilly.Regina si dimostra restia all'idea di incontrarla.Rimasta indietro per non intralciare l'operazione,viene aggredita e stordita da Trilly:Trilly incolpa Regina di averle rovinato la vita per non aver seguito il suo consiglio.Regina le mostra il suo cuore nero,strappandoselo dal petto,spiegandole che scegliendo di vendicarsi diventerà come lei e le chiede di aiutarli a trovare Henry.Dopo essere stati trovati dal gruppo si arriva ad un compromesso:aiuterà Emma e i suoi amici ad entrare nel covo di Peter Pan anche senza i suoi poteri e in cambio le offriranno una casa portandola con loro Cattive Abitudini Emma e il gruppo studiano un piano di azione per entrare nell'accampamento di Peter Pan,ma scoprono che non hanno un piano per lasciare l'isola:Trilly li lascia finché non troveranno un modo.Uncino decide di mostrare loro il luogo in cui Beallfire viveva mentre era sull'Isola:nella sua grotta trovano una mappa,ma non decifrabile in quanto solo Beallfire può leggerla.Il morale precipita La Forma Coretta Emma,Biancaneve e Regina pensano ad un modo per comunicare con Henry:riescono a catturare Devin,che si rifiuta di aiutarle.Per tale ragione,Regina gli strappa il cuore e lo controlla,permettendo a Henry di mettersi in contatto con loro Ariel Le guardie di Regina inseguono Biancaneve ma la perdono dopo che si lancia da una scogliera venendo salvata da Ariel.Nel suo palazzo Regina le spia attraverso lo Specchio Magico ed è furibonda perché Biancaneve è sopravvissuta.Anziché mandare più guardie,decide di pensarci lei stessa.In riva all'oceano,Ariel se la prende con Ursula,che non la può aiutare a stare con Eric,poiché è una sirena e lui un umano.Quando sta per andarsene,Ariel viene raggiunta da Regina,tramutata in Ursula che le dona un bracciale magico capace di dare a una sirena le gambe a un uomo la coda di pesce.Ariel raggiunge Biancaneve e le mette il bracciale spiegando che è la soluzione ai loro problemi:Ariel starà con Eric da umana e Biancaneve,da sirena,sfuggirà a Regina.All'improvviso arriva Regina che svela il suo trucco ad Ariel e già pregusta la vittoria:ordina a Ariel di andarsene da Eric ed ottenere il suo lieto fine e di lasciarla da sola con Biancaneve.Ariel sembra accettare,ma torna e colpisce Regina con la forchetta presa al ballo;tolto il bracciale,Ariel e Biancaneve tornano nelle loro forme normali e nuotano via.Quando Biancaneve saluta Ariel e parte,Ariel nuota fino al castello di Eric che la sta attendendo.Ariel riemerge vicino al porto,ma quando fa per chiamarlo,si accorge di non poter parlare.Eric aspetta e si allontana.Appare Regina:è stata lei a prendersi la voce di Ariel,per vendicarsi,così che non potesse rivelare i suoi sentimenti ad Eric e Ariel ritorna sott'acqua.Nel suo Palazzo,Regina vede attraverso uno specchio Ursula che la stritola con i suoi tentacoli e le intima di non farsi mai più passare per lei Mentre Regina insegna a Emma come usare la magia che è dentro di sé,Uncino rivela a Biancaneve e David che Beallfire è vivo.Biancaneve non vuole mentire a Emma,così le racconta la verità:il gruppo vuole tentare di salvarlo.Regina,irritata per dover perdere tempo,se ne va,unendosi a Tremotino (smascherando la finta Belle come l'ombra di Peter Pan).Regina e Tremotino pensano ad un piano per salvare Henry:Tremotino ha nel suo negozio a Storybrooke qualcosa che può aiutarlo,ma non può attraversare i Mondi.Così Regina chiede aiuto a Ariel ridandole la voce e il bracciale,spiegandole che a Storybrooke può trovare Eric Alla Ricerca Dell'Ombra Tremotino affida un messaggio ad Ariel,la quale a Storybrooke dovrà darlo a Belle Fai Pensieri Felici Sull'Isola che non c'è,il gruppo di Emma si ricongiunge con Regina e Tremotino;Tremotino è costretto a dare a Beallfire il vaso di Pandora per dimostrare che non farà male a Henry.Raggiungono l'accampamento di Peter Pan per salvare Henry,ma vi scoprono solo i Bimbi Sperduti che vengono addormentati;incontrano Wendy convincendola a raccontare quello che sa su Peter Pan.Emma,Beallfire,Regina e Tremotino raggiungono l'Isola del Teschio,dove Peter Pan ha portato Henry.Peter Pan fa strappare a Henry il suo cuore di vero credente e Henry,ingannato da Peter Pan e non seguendo gli aiuti dei genitori,lo inserisce nel corpo di Peter Pan Salviamo Henry Regina ha scagliato il Sortilegio,e si reca da Tremotino per mostrargli il successo.Tremotino le dice che verrà un giorno in cui lei gli chiederà di colmare il vuoto nel suo cuore Regina si sente vuota,un'opprimente sensazione che si era colmata solo con l'avventura di Owen.Decide di volere un figlio,e chiede aiuto a Gold per ottenere l'affidamento di un neonato.Gold riesce a procurarne uno,e Regina è contenta e apprensiva per il figlio,chiamato Henry in onore del padre,tanto che,preoccupata per il pianto ininterrotto del giovane,vuole risalire ai genitori per capire se esistono delle problematiche.Grazie a Sidney,scopre il nome della madre,e la sua storia:capisce che il bambino non è stato scelto in maniera casuale da Gold.Sul punto di riportarlo indietro per un nuovo affido,cambia idea all'ultimo e lo tiene.Ma per non vivere nell'ansia di un probabile arrivo della madre,beve una pozione che le fa scordare le sue apprensioni Emma e Regina vogliono uccidere Peter Pan,riprendendosi il cuore di Henry prima che possa assimilarne il potere.Grazie ai Bimbi Sperduti,scoprono dove si rifugia Peter Pan,e,se prima vengono sorprese,poi riescono a sopraffarlo,rubandogli il cuore e il Vaso di Pandora.Sulla Jolly Roger,dove tutti si sono preparati per la partenza,riescono a risvegliare Henry (e per non correre futuri rischi,Regina fa in modo con un incantesimo che il suo cuore non possa più essere strappato).La Jolly Roger,grazie all'Ombra dell'Isola,può volare via da quel Mondo,ma non è finita:Peter Pan ed Henry si sono scambiati di corpo La Nuova Isola Che Non C'è La Jolly Roger ritorna a Storybrooke,e i paesani accolgono gli amici ritornati.Durante la giornata,da Granny si tiene una festa.La mattina,Emma e i suoi amici assistono alla morte della Fata Turchina per mano dell'Ombra.Ritenendo che non sono al sicuro,Regina porta Henry nel suo mausoleo,mentre Emma vuole scoprire da Peter Pan cosa stia succedendo.Si scopre con stupore che Peter Pan è Henry,il quale rivela la verità.Accorrono al mausoleo di Regina per poter catturare Peter Pan,ma trovano Regina,stordita,e nella cripta Tremotino nota che è sparito un oggetto.Peter Pan vuole lanciare il Sortilegio Oscuro su Storybrooke così da renderla la nuova Isola che non c'è Si Torna a Casa Peter Pan è pronto a lanciare il sortilegio.Tremotino' ha escogitato un modo per fermare il sortilegio:prima devono scambiare di corpo Peter Pan e Henry,usando la Bacchetta Nera.Gli altri si recano da Henry per recuperare la pergamena del Sortilegio.Regina ha capito come fermare il Sortilegio,ma Peter Pan li sorprende:per fermarlo,Tremotino,grazie al suo pugnale,si sacrifica morendo col padre.Tutti sono addolorati della perdita,ma la nube sta arrivando:l'unico modo per fermarla è che Regina annulli il suo Sortilegio.Così facendo,Storybrooke sparirà per sempre,e tutti ritorneranno nel loro Mondo,tutti tranne Emma e Henry,i quali non avranno memoria di ciò che hanno fatto a Storybrooke.Prima che se ne vadano,Regina dona a loro due ricordi falsi ma felici di una vita assieme:mentre si allontanano dalla città,la nube annulla il Sortilegio Segui il Tuo Istinto Appena Regina annulla il sortilegio,tutti ritornano nella Foresta Incantata e Storybrooke sparisce.Ora tutti vogliono riprendere le loro vite dopo gli anni di allontanamento,e la famiglia reale pensa di offrire riparo nel castello di Regina.Tuttavia qualcosa è cambiato:Regina e Biancaneve vengono attaccate da una scimmia alata e scoprono che il castello di Regina è sotto la protezione della Perfida Strega dell'Ovest,giunta nella Foresta Incantata col desiderio di vendicarsi su Regina Caccia alla Strega Per riprendersi il castello,Regina sa come spezzare l'incantesimo di protezione:sfruttando i tunnel nascosti che corrono sotto il castello,aiutata da Robin Hood riesce a entrare,trovando che i sigilli di sangue che tenevano chiusi il castello sono svaniti.Nel castello non c'è traccia della Strega,e Regina ha voluto ritornarci per preparare una pozione del sonno.Prima di sprofondare nel sonno,rompe l'incantesimo di protezione:compare Zelena,che rivela a Regina la sua vera identità.Lei è la sua sorellastra,nata da Cora ma cresciuta a Oz,e poiché non ha avuto la vita regale che Regina ha potuto avere,ora vuole portarle via ogni cosa Emma,volendo indagare su chi sia il responsabile del sortilegio,si allea con Regina per preparare altra pozione della memoria,ma inutilmente.Decidono di preparare una trappola,facendo credere di esserci riuscite,ma non riescono a catturarlo.Little John si trasforma davanti a tutti in una scimmia volante.Da ciò,Regina e la famiglia di Emma comprendono che il loro nuovo nemico è la Strega dell'Ovest La Torre David,raggiunto da Emma,Uncino e Regina,viene a conoscenza di cosa è accaduto:la sua spada,totem del suo coraggio,appartiene a Zelena.Raggiungono la fattoria,e scoprono in cantina un arcolaio:dalla paglia e dall'oro comprendono che Tremotino è vivo Menti Silenziose Tutti a Storybrooke si danno da fare per trovare l'identità della Strega Perfida,ora che Emma e il suo gruppo sanno che Tremotino è vivo e libero dalla prigione di Zelena.Regina,aiutata da Robin,cerca tracce magiche per trovare Zelena e scopre il tatuaggio a forma di leone sul polso del compagno,capisce che Robin è l'uomo che Trilly le aveva predetto fosse la sua anima gemella Essere Verdi Non è Facile Storybrooke piange la perdita di Beallfire,ucciso da Zelena,e mentre Emma,la sua famiglia e gli amici più cari si ritrovano per ricordarlo,Zelena fa la sua comparsa,minacciando Regina:le racconta che lei è la sua sorellastra e che vuole annientarla in un duello di magia che si terrà la sera.Regina cerca di scoprire se Zelena abbia mentito,e ritrovata una lettera che credeva parlare di lei,si accorge che Zelena è sua sorella.La sera,Zelena e Regina si affrontano,e seppur Regina sembri in svantaggio,riesce a vincere la battaglia:Zelena vuole il suo cuore,ma Regina l'aveva per precauzione nascosto,affidandone la protezione a Robin Hood.Si accorgono che con il coraggio di David e il cuore di Regina Zelena ha intenzione di preparare un incantesimo La Jolly Roger Emma comprende che l'unico modo per sconfiggere Zelena e liberare gli abitanti di Storybrooke è imparare a padroneggiare la magia insita in sé,e a usarla unendo le forze con Regina.Acconsente di diventare sua allieva,e Regina,usando lo stesso metodo di apprendimento di Tremotino,istruisce Emma nelle arti magiche Passato e Presente Zelena è riuscita ad impossessarsi del cuore di Regina.Regina,per rivelare le motivazioni di Zelena ed essere preparata ad affrontarla,decide di scoprire la storia di Zelena:assieme alla famiglia di Biancaneve ed Uncino compie un incantesimo per poter parlare con lo spirito di Cora,senza risultati.Una volta che Emma,Uncino e David si sono allontanati dalla dimora di Regina,con cui è rimasta Biancaneve,il fantasma di Cora,giunto nel mondo fisico,si presenta e cerca di attaccare Biancaneve.Pur con l'intervento di Regina,Cora si appropria del corpo di Biancaneve:nell'unione,Cora le mostra la storia dietro la nascita di Zelena,facendole scoprire le colpe di Eva;il fatto la riavvicina a riappacificarsi con Regina,che comprende i suoi sentimenti.Con tutte le informazioni,e l'aiuto di Belle,scoprono il piano:Zelena vuole lanciare un incantesimo per poter viaggiare indietro nel tempo per uccidere Eva.Senza di essa,pur non esistendo più Regina,Biancaneve,Emma ed Henry,Cora avrebbe sposato Leopold e tenuto Zelena.Robin Hood promette a Regina che riprenderà il suo cuore e si baciano Una Cosa Curiosa Emma,Biancaneve,David e Regina cercano di trovare un modo per distruggere Zelena,pertanto pensano che abbiano trovato un modo e che abbia lanciato il sortilegio per impedir loro di metterlo in atto.Capiscono che la priorità è rompere il sortilegio:Henry può farlo,e la chiave è il libro di fiabe che lo aveva spinto a credere nella magia;si mettono alla ricerca del libro.Trovano il libro,ma quando cercano Henry è sparito:Uncino sta cercando di fargli lasciare Storybrooke.Un attacco delle scimmie volanti non glielo permette:in aiuto arrivano Emma e la famiglia.Al termine dello scontro Emma racconta a Henry la verità e grazie al libro ricorda.Ma prima che Emma possa rompere il sortilegio,interviene Zelena,che tenta di ucciderlo.Emma grazie ai suoi poteri lo salva,e Regina,baciandolo,rompe il sortilegio:tutti ricordano l'anno dimenticato e il modo per sconfiggere Zelena.Con il nuovo scorrere del tempo,il bimbo di Biancaneve e David è pronto ad arrivare Quando Filippo e Aurora,convocati dalla famiglia reale,vengono trasformati in scimmie volanti da Zelena,Biancaneve,David e Regina capiscono che la minaccia di Zelena è incombente.Il fatto che Belle li abbia avvisati che Tremotino è tornato,ma sotto il controllo di Zelena,li spinge a trovare una soluzione.L'unico che può aiutarli è Tremotino;con l'aiuto di Robin Hood,si intrufolano nel Castello Oscuro e ricevono aiuto:Glinda può indicar loro una soluzione.Biancaneve e David riescono a trovarla:solo la magia bianca può fermare Zelena.Emma è l'unica in grado di farlo.L'unico modo per raggiungerla è con un nuovo Sortilegio Oscuro:Biancaneve,con l'aiuto di Regina,sacrifica David per poterlo lanciare.Biancaneve usa il suo cuore,chiedendo a Regina di spezzarlo a metà,per poter ridare vita a David.Zelena si prepara al sortilegio,facendo ricorso ad una pozione della memoria per preservarla Kansas Zelena raggiunge l'ospedale,annientando le difese preparate(Robin,Belle,Regina)e riesce a prendere il neonato.Regina,per essere riuscita a rompere il Sortilegio,deve avere in sé della Magia Bianca,forte del suo amore per Henry:con tale forza,si dirige con Emma,Uncino,David e Robin alla fattoria.Qui Zelena ha lanciato l'incanto e sta aprendo uno squarcio per il passato:sul punto di uccidere Regina,la colpisce con la forza della sua magia.Interrotto l'incantesimo,Regina sottrae a Zelena il pendente,e con esso lei perde i suoi poteri:tutto ciò che ha fatto è annullato.Viene rinchiusa,in quanto Regina non vuole più compiere il male,e tutti possono godersi il nuovo nato Il Corso degli Eventi/Nessun Posto è Come Casa La famiglia reale riunisce gli amici più cari da Granny per annunciare il nome del nuovo nato.Il portale del tempo richiamato da Zelena è aperto,e se David,con Regina e Tremotino,cerca di scoprirne di più,Emma ed Uncino ne vengono risucchiati Emma viene accusata di aiutare Biancaneve,e Regina la rende sua prigioniera.Biancaneve trova Regina,e cerca di usare la polvere di fata che possedeva per ucciderla:al contrario,Regina la cattura e la brucia in un rogo Emma,Uncino e Marian ritornano al presente,dove la realtà non ha subito modifiche.Da Granny si riuniscono alla famiglia e Biancaneve e David decidono di dare al nuovo figlio il nome di Neal,in onore di Beallfire.Marian è la moglie di Robin,con cui può riunirsi.Questo scatena l'ira di Regina verso Emma,in quanto questa aveva ritrovato il vero amore Storia di 2 Sorelle Regina si isola da tutti in quanto Marian la ritiene un mostro nonostante i tentativi di degli altri di farle capire che è cambiata.Emma cerca di rappacificare la situazione,conscia di averla creata con il suo viaggio nel tempo.Quando Robin rivela poi a Regina che,pur amandola,appartiene come da voto a Marian,Regina s'infuria e decide di ricorrere allo Specchio Magico;libera Sidney dal manicomio e lo rende Specchio.Medita di far morire Marian in modo discreto così che nessuno dia la colpa a lei e pensa di tornare indietro nel tempo per far sì che Marian non sia mai esistita.Regina annienta Marshmallow prima che ferisca Marian.Regina ritorna da Sidney e decide di cambiare il suo piano;ha notato che gli eventi del libro di fiabe di Henry si sono verificati,e vuole trovarne l'autore così da riscrivere la sua storia Un Sentiero Gelato Robin si reca alla ricerca di Regina per salvare Marian(la quale riunitasi con Henry,discute con lui il suo progetto di trovare l'autore del libro).Regina riesce a bloccare il sortilegio che sta ghiacciando Marian strappandole il cuore Lo Specchio Rotto Emma,rovistando fra i documenti del comune con Elsa,ritrova le foto scattate da Sidney per contro di Regina al suo arrivo a Storybrooke da Sidney,e fra esse ne trova alcune in cui si intrattiene con la Regina delle Nevi.Non ricordando tali momenti,vuole parlarne con Regina per avere informazioni.Regina e Emma discutono sul loro rapporto.Regina(con l'auto dello Specchio Magico)si avventura alla ricerca della Regina delle Nevi,raggiunta da Emma in cerca di Elsa.Vengono attaccate dalla Regina delle Nevi e da un suo soldato di ghiaccio:Regina scopre che lo Specchio l'ha tradita.Sconfitto il soldato,quando vengono sopraffatte da Ingrid,Elsa interviene, facendola fuggire.Dopo tale disavventura,i rapporti fra Regina ed Emma cominciano a rinsaldarsi Affari di Famiglia Emma mostra il filmato della videocamera agli amici più stretti,e concordano di cercare la Regina delle Nevi.Belle ha scoperto che lo specchio serve a gettare un incantesimo chiamato Sortilegio degli Sguardi Infranti in grado di rendere malvagie le persone:Ingrid vuole usarlo per annientare Storybrooke e convivere come una famiglia con Emma ed Elsa La Regina delle Nevi Robin Hood,nonostante i vari tentativi,non riesce a dimenticare Regina,la quale vuole dimenticarlo:il bacio del vero amore può aiutare Marian,ma sarà inefficace finché Robin rimarrà innamorato di Regina Frammenti di Specchio Emma continua a rimanere isolata,mentre la sua famiglia e Uncino la cercano per la città.Regina ha passato la notte con Robin,e al mattino gli rivela la storia del libro di fiabe:Robin è deciso ad aiutarla a ottenere il lieto fine.Regina accorre da Robin,che le mostra la pagina che ha trovato:tale pagina,che narra del loro primo incontro nella taverna,esiste già nel libro,ma racconta una storia alternativa,segno che la storia può essere riscritta Sguardi Infranti L'Incantesimo degli Sguardi Infranti si è scagliato sulla popolazione:per strada la gente comincia ad attaccarsi a vicenda.Emma ed Elsa trovano Ingrid ma i nastri legati ai polsi di loro tre evitano che si feriscano l'une le altre.Emma comprende che per liberarsene devono usare una magia opposta all'amore che le lega:l'odio.Per farlo sono costrette a liberare Regina dalla prigionia che si era creata nella cripta:facendosi attaccare,riescono a liberarsi dei bracciali.Regina è libera e raggiunge Biancaneve:liberatasi di Anna e Kristoff,comincia a lottare con Biancaneve.Storybrooke ritorna alla normalità,mentre la neve,ultimo saluto di Ingrid,scende in città Eroi e Cattivi Robin,Marian e Roland sono costretti,su suggerimento di Regina,a uscire dalla città,poiché Marian è soggetta all'incantesimo di congelamento,e l'unica possibilità di salvarla è portarla in un mondo senza magia.Regina e Robin sono costretti a dirsi addio.Nella villa Henry ha trovato una stanza nascosta colma di libri di fiabe vuoti:lo rivela a Regina ed Emma,trovando chi sia l'Autore L'Oscurità Bussa alla Porta A Storybrooke si cerca sia l'Autore del libro sia un modo per liberare le fate dal cappello dello Stregone.Belle,grazie ad un anonimo professore di Oxford,ha tradotto un incantesimo per poter liberare le fate dal Cappello.Con l'aiuto di Regina le fate sono libere,ma con loro è stata liberato Chernabog,che incute terrore in città.Nemmeno i poteri di Emma e Regina riescono ad eliminarlo.Solo l'aiuto Ursula e Crudelia sembra poter portare pace in città:Ursula e Crudelia vogliono redimersi e poter ottenere il loro lieto fine a Storybrooke.Grazie al loro suggerimento Regina e Emma riescono a spedire Chernabog al di fuori di Storybrooke,in un mondo dove senza magia il mostro non può esistere,e con la pergamena appartenuta a Ingrid possono portarle in città.Emma e Regina sono convinte della scelta fatta Imperdonabile La ricerca dall'Autore continua,tanto che Regina decide di chiamare Pinocchio sperando che possa ricordarsi di quando fosse August e avesse aggiunto la sua storia al libro.Quella sera,Biancaneve si incontra con Regina,alla quale confida il segreto che vuole nascondere a tutti i costi:per causa sua e di David,Malefica ha perso il figlio Il Ritorno del Drago Regina diventa un'apprendista ma essendo impaziente e piena di ansia e dubbi sembra non imparare niente.Tremotino le racconta di Malefica,che con la dote della pazienza è riuscita a sviluppare il potere di trasformarsi in un Drago.Tremotino incita Regina ad avere pazienza,ma Regina lo abbandona con l'idea di andare nell'antro di Malefica e di farsi insegnare la Magia,poiché sicura che Tremotino non sia un bravo maestro.Arrivata,invece della temibile e velenosa strega che si era immaginata,Regina trova una donna depressa,svogliata e passiva:Malefica le rivela che ha perso ogni forza e la capacità di trasformarsi in drago dopo la notizia che Re Stefano e Regina Leah sono riusciti a spezzare un sortilegio che Malefica aveva scagliato ai loro danni e ora vivono felici e contenti con Aurora.Regina capisce che Biancaneve e Aurora sono sullo stesso piano e,pensando che se neanche Malefica aveva potuto vendicarsi,neanche lei ci sarebbe mai riuscita.Ritornando a palazzo incrocia la carrozza di un Duca,che comincia a chiacchierare con Regina e le rivela che si sta recando al matrimonio tra Aurora e Filippo.Regina ritorna alla Montagna Proibita e convince Malefica a uscire dalla sua depressione per ottenere la sua vendetta su Aurora e rovinare il suo matrimonio.Mentre Malefica riacquista il potere del drago vengono sorprese da Re Stefano che imprigiona Malefica e Regina,che non erano riuscite a difendersi poiché la loro Magia era debole.Regina bruciando magicamente le corde che le tenevano legati i polsi,riesce a liberarsi e Malefica seguendo si trasforma in drago e si libera di Re Stefano per volare nella stanza di Aurora.Malefica sorprende Aurora,che si stava preparando per la cerimonia,e dopo averle rivelato i suoi propositi di vendetta riesce a bloccare la sua fuga e Aurora si punge il dito con un fuso bagnato dalla Maledizione del sonno e per effetto della maledizione cade nel sonno e diventa la Bella Addormentata.Regina si congratula con Malefica per la sua vittoria e stringono amicizia:Regina si fa insegnare come si prepara la maledizione del sonno e,ritornata a casa,la usa sul cavallo di Biancaneve Regina si attiene al piano concordato con Biancaneve e David:dimostrarsi cattiva per unirsi alle Regine dell'Oscurità e scoprirne le intenzioni.Sembra che la mettano alla prova,mentre Emma crede che sia rischioso e vuole poter fornire supporto a Regina,che è convinta di riuscirci.Regina ha scoperto che,pur nascondendo un segreto,vogliono trovare l'Autore così da riscrivere la loro storia a discapito degli eroi.E hanno un punto di partenza:obbligano Regina a rapire Pinocchio.Regina e Malefica portano Pinocchio nel cottage di Tremotino,il quale si rivela a Regina.Tremotino,sapendo che Pinocchio non può essere d'aiuto poiché ha perso i suoi ricordi,usa la sua magia oscura per annullare l'incantesimo della Fata Turchina e riportare Pinocchio alla sua vera età,sperando che possa ricordare:Pinocchio si ritrasforma in August La Storia di Ursula Le Regine dell'Oscurità,Regina e Tremotino cercano di ottenere informazioni da August,il quale afferma di non ricordare nulla.Quando cominciano ad usare modi più aggressivi,ammette che il Dragone stava svolgendo ricerche sull'Autore e quando lui è morto ne ha rubato le ricerche.Regina, parlando telepaticamente attraverso Biancaneve,avvisa il gruppo di quello che sta succedendo,compresa la presenza di Tremotino.Tremotino è riuscito a rubare alle fate una pozione che permette di annullare ogni loro incantesimo e la usa su August così da riattivare la particolarità di Pinocchio quando mente;scoprono che lo Stregone ha imprigionato l'Autore dietro una porta,raffigurata sul libro di fiabe,e che tale porta è a Storybrooke.Tremotino pensa di cominciare con la villa dello Stregone,e si assenta con Regina e Malefica.Crudelia,scappata,avverte gli altri del fallimento di una parte del loro piano.La sera,Regina visita Henry a casa di Biancaneve per prendere la pagina del libro che raffigura la porta,quando August rivela che quello non è solo il disegno della porta,è la porta:lo Stregone ha rinchiuso l'Autore nel libro Azioni e Reazioni Regina deve mostrare a Tremotino e alle Regine delle Tenebre la porta,ma rifiuta una copia creata da Emma scattando una foto alla pagina.Dalla foto,Tremotino capisce che il disegno emana magia,segno che la porta è la porta stessa.Per poter raggiungere la pagina,Malefica incanta la città gettando tutti in un profondo sonno.Henry ha trovato nella biblioteca nella villa dello Stregone la chiave per aprire la porta nel libro,ma Regina irrompe con Crudelia e Malefica e lo costringe a dargli la pagina.Henry acconsente,ma fornisce la copia.Tremotino se ne accorge e stordisce Regina Il Cuore di Gold Regina si sveglia per scoprire di essere prigioniera,con l'Autore,di Malefica,Crudelia e Tremotino,che vuole renderla partecipe del suo piano e per convincerla le fa chiamare Robin.A Regina risponde Marian,che rivela la vera identità:Zelena.Regina è sconvolta,ma Tremotino la mette di fronte ad una scelta:o aiutarlo a rendere Emma oscura,così che nessuno possa modificare le storie una volta riscritte,o evitare che ciò accada perdendo Robin per mano di Zelena In Bianco e Nero Regina informa Emma e la famiglia sul ritorno di Zelena.Crudelia rapisce Henry affinché Regina e Emma,per riaverlo vivo,uccidano Isaac.Emma,Regina e Uncino si dividono nella foresta alla ricerca di Henry Lily Emma vorrebbe ottenere risposte da Tremotino,ma la sua famiglia e Regina la convincono ad aspettare:Regina vorrebbe che la seguisse a New York per salvare Robin da Zelena.Quando Malefica informa Emma dell'identità della figlia,è decisa a ritrovarla.Scopre che si trova vicino Boston,così con Regina esce da Storybrooke e raggiunge il vecchio indirizzo di Lily.Un vicino informa che Lily è morta.Emma si trova affranta,ma in seguito ad una gomma bucata del suo maggiolino,si ferma con Regina ad una stazione di servizio:riconosce Lily,la quale non è entusiasta di incontrarla,non ora che ha una famiglia.Lily ruba l'auto (dove Regina tiene anche la pergamena che aveva permesso a Ingrid di entrare a Storybrooke).Emma e Regina la inseguono e riescono a fermarla.Emma si scontra con Lily e quando si dimostra convinta ad ucciderla pur di fermarla,Regina riesce a farla ragionare.Lily si riappacifica con Emma,e assieme a Regina raggiungono New York.Il gruppo trova Robin,che non crede alla parole di Regina,ma,quando Marian rivela la sua identità lasciando Robin basito,non la vuole lasciare.Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Regina e Emma,Robin annuncia che Zelena è incinta Madre Regina,dopo aver ucciso dei contadini che stavano facendo un matrimonio in un prato di sua proprietà,trova Cora nel suo palazzo:Cora le racconta di essere diventata la Regina di Cuori e vuole farsi perdonare decidendo di trovarle il Vero Amore.Quando scopre che l'amato di Regina è un uomo con un leone tatuato sul braccio assolda lo Sceriffo di Nottingham per fingersi l'amore di Regina e con la magia gli incide il leone tatuato.Regina è commossa e crede che Cora si sia pentita,ma capendo che il leone è finto lo sbatte in prigione e lo fa torturare,per accusare Cora di averla ingannata.Cora si giustifica dicendo che voleva avere dei nipotini,ma Regina comprende che i nipotini saranno burattini nelle sue mani e dopo aver assunto una pozione della sterilità ricaccia Cora a Wonderland Emma e Regina riportano Lily,Robin,Zelena e Roland a Storybrooke.Regina rinchiude Zelena in isolamento sotto l'ospedale.Regina riesce a prendere l'Autore e la penna.Poiché Emma non è diventata oscura,l'unica persona che possiede l'oscurità latente è Lily,e da lei Regina riesce a procurarsi del sangue così da incantare l'inchiostro.Regina visita Zelena con l'Autore:vuole riscrivere la sua storia,facendo sì che non sia mai esistita,ma ricordandosi un episodio con Cora cambia idea,e la risparmia.L'Autore sfugge tornando da Tremotino,il quale,saputo che l'inchiostro è stato ottenuto,fornisce un nuovo libro vuoto,"Eroi e Cattivi",su cui l'Autore comincia a scrivere Operazione Mangusta Isaac sta per concludere la nuova storia "Eroi e Cattivi",Emma,Regina e l'Apprendista accorrono al negozio di Gold.Isaac ha concluso la storia,e quando scrive le ultime parole,tutto quello che è stato modificato si avvera Nella nuova Foresta Incantata,Regina è diventata una fuorilegge braccata da Biancaneve,regina con poteri oscuri,desiderosa di uccidere Regina in quanto non ha mantenuto un segreto e il suo vero amore,James,è morto.Henry trova Regina,e cerca di convincerla che quella vita è fittizia,ma lei non gli crede.Regina attacca una carrozza reale,per poter ottenere denaro e fuggire dal regno,ma cade in un agguato di Biancaneve da cui Robin Hood riesce a salvarla.Robin,dopo averla aiutata a risistemarsi,e averle presentato l'imminente moglie,Zelena,la lascia,anche se lei sembra provare qualcosa per lui.Henry sprona Regina a non lasciarlo.Emma e Henry possono raggiungere Regina,a cui Emma suggerisce di non lasciarsi perdere il lieto fine con Robin.Interrompere le nozze di Robin e Zelena permetterebbe,essendo la conclusione della storia,di non rendere tutto permanente.Regina,Emma e Henry accorrono alla chiesa,ma Tremotino,avvertito da Isaac che costituivano un pericolo,per difendere il regno,li attacca.Tremotino è pronto ad uccidere Henry,ma Regina si frappone ricevendo il colpo.Le nozze sono celebrate,ma i partecipanti si radunano attorno a Regina,con Robin che le rimane accanto.Fra questi vi è Isaac,al quale Henry riesce a prendere la penna,che lo proclama nuovo Autore,e con il sangue di Regina scrive l'annullamento di quella storia Tutti i personaggi ritornano a Storybrooke.Belle richiede aiuto:l'Apprendista strappa l'Oscurità dal cuore di Tremotino e la rinchiude nel cappello.Ma si rivela inefficiente:l'Oscurità riesce a scappare e attacca l'Apprendista poi viene fatta sfuggire dai poteri di Emma.L'Apprendista racconta la storia dell'Oscuro:lo Stregone,nella lotta contro l'Oscurità,è riuscito a controllarla imprigionandola in un corpo umano,controllato da un pugnale.L'Oscurità è libera,e solo lo Stregone può sconfiggerla:questo stregone è Merlino.Emma,con i genitori,Uncino e Regina,si mette alla ricerca dell'Oscurità,che attacca Regina.Per salvarla,Emma si lascia prendere al suo posto e sparisce.Cade il pugnale dell'Oscuro:su di esso è scritto il nome di Emma Swan La Signora Oscura Emma è appena svanita nel vortice di oscurità.Uncino cerca di richiamarla a sé usando il pugnale,ma dal fallimento si comprende che Emma non si trova più nel mondo reale.Biancaneve,David,Regina,Robin e Uncino raggiungono l'Apprendista,il quale informa loro che il modo per trovare Emma è usare la sua bacchetta,che può essere controllata usando un bilanciamento di magia bianca e magia oscura.Regina,che ora possiede solo la bianca capisce che dovrà chiedere aiuto a Zelena,la quale è disposta ad aiutarla se le potrà togliere il bracciale che ne limita i poteri.Viste le reticenze di Regina a fidarsi,Uncino tenta di far fuggire Zelena così da raggiungere Emma,ma Zelena riesce a togliersi il bracciale e a svanire.Regina è adirata,ma quando Zelena rapisce Robin,è costretta a cedere la bacchetta per riaverlo.Con la bacchetta Zelena prova ad aprire un portale per fuggire ad Oz,unico posto dove poter vivere in pace con sua figlia,ma nel momento in cui invoca un tornado,Regina riesce a rimetterle il bracciale:in questo modo,Zelena ha collaborato con la sua magia oscura.A Regina non resta che usare la sua magia bianca per dirigere il portale verso il luogo in cui si trova Emma:con Uncino,Biancaneve,David,Robin,Roland,Henry,Zelena,Belle,Granny e i nani si barrica da Granny che viene sollevata dal ciclone e usato come mezzo di trasporto fra Mondi Quando Emma,sopraffatta di rabbia e controllata dal suo lato oscuro,strappa il cuore a Merida,sopraggiunge la sua famiglia,che riesce farla ragionare.Emma ha ritrovato la famiglia e Uncino,e seppur voglia continuare la strada da sola per non ferirli,la loro determinazione le serve per non cedere all'Oscurità.Prima di raggiungere Granny,atterrata nella foresta,Emma cede il suo pugnale alla persona di cui si fida di più:Regina.Quando si ritrovano davanti al locale,sopraggiunge Re Artù con i cavalieri,che,secondo una profezia di Merlino preannunciata dell'arrivo di Emma e della sua famiglia,li scorta a Camelot,nel suo castello Sei settimane dopo Granny ritorna a Storybrooke.Tutti sono frastornati,vestiti con gli abiti medioevali.E nessuno ricorda cosa sia successo dopo essere entrati a Camelot.Assieme a loro c'è Emma,la quale è diventata il nuovo Signore Oscuro.Possiede il suo pugnale e non dimostra affetto verso la famiglia.Anzi,dice loro che hanno fallito nella missione di eliminare l'Oscurità dentro di lei e vuole punirli Il Prezzo Re Artù mostra agli arrivati Merlino:egli è tramutato in albero e solo la Salvatrice può aiutarlo.Per evitare di rivelare la natura di Emma,Regina si finge la Salvatrice,e in suo onore è dedicato un ballo la sera stessa.Durante la serata,Re Artù presenta sua moglie Ginevra.Durante il ballo,Percival si avvicina a Regina per un ballo,ma rivela di averla riconosciuta,quando da bambino l'aveva vista incendiare un villaggio nella Foresta Incantata.Percival cerca di ucciderla,ma interviene Robin:nella lotta Robin rimane ferito e David uccide Percival.Regina cerca di salvare Robin ma la spada che l'ha ferito era incantata e non riesce ad usare la sua magia.Disperata,chiede ad Emma di salvarlo,e lei,non volendo chiedere un prezzo,guarisce Robin Henry cerca di parlare con Emma per scusarsi degli errori fatti a Camelot,ma l'arrivo di Regina porta ad una discussione sul ruolo della stessa:il Sortilegio di Emma non prevede la presenza di una Salvatrice.In città compare Re Artù con i cavalieri,e gli abitanti di Camelot appaiono nel bosco,tanto che Regina e Robin aiutano nelle ricerca.Robin è rapito da una creatura alata,e invano Regina la ferma.Da Belle scopre che si tratta di una Furia,la quale riscuote con la vita il prezzo non pagato di una magia.Regina,la quale ha capito da Emma che è stata lei a non pagare il prezzo di una magia,grazie all'aiuto degli amici,sconfigge la Furia prima che porti l'anima di Robin negli Inferi.La sera,tutti festeggiano da Granny Acchiappasogni Biancaneve e David,sotto l'influenza della polvere di Avalon,cercano di convincere Regina a dar loro il pugnale,ma l'intervento di Emma riesce a fermarli,svelando l'inganno di Re Artù.Regina e Emma cercano un modo per liberare Merlino dalla sua prigionia:usando un acchiappasogni per vedere cosa è successo,Emma capisce come liberare Merlino.Poiché l'Oscuro aveva usato una lacrima per imprigionare Merlino,una lacrima d'amore perduto è l'ingrediente chiave nella pozione per liberarlo.Regina rivive il ricordo della perdita di Daniel,ma non è potente.Solo la lacrima di Henry,che si è visto rifiutato da Violet nonostante i suoi sforzi,permette ad Emma di completare la pozione e liberare Merlino,il quale si dimostra disponibile nell'aiutare Emma Regina,Robin,Uncino e Belle riescono a superare l'incantesimo di protezione e ad entrare nella casa di Emma,per trovare Excalibur e capire le sue intenzioni.Nel lasciare l'abitazione,in quanto Emma stava tornando con Henry dopo aver trovato l'animale,trovano un acchiappasogni,e Regina comprende come Emma sia riuscita a togliere a tutti i ricordi.Visionando i ricordi contenuti nell'oggetto,Regina scopre che l'acchiappasogni racchiudeva i ricordi di Violet:uno di questi mostra Emma strappare il cuore alla ragazza,mentre si trovavano a Camelot,affinché possa far soffrire Henry ed usare la lacrima di lui per liberare Merlino.Henry assiste alla scena,e rifiuta di vedere Emma L'Oso e L'Arco Regina ha trovato un modo per poter comunicare con Merlino,in quanto non hanno idea di cosa sia successo a Camelot:devono la Corona Cremisi,e un prescelto dallo stregone,Re Artù,per poter parlare con lui.Artù non vuole comunicare con Merlino,e accettando la proposta,tenta di bruciare il fungo così da non potergli parlare.David,Biancaneve,Uncino e Regina hanno scoperto la natura di Re Artù,e trovando un secondo prescelto(Henry)scoprono che Merlino è stato attaccato da Emma e che ha consigliato di trovare Nimue Nimue Il gruppo segue un piano di Zelena per entrare nelle mura del castello:Zelena vorrebbe in cambio riavere i suoi poteri,ma Regina vuole attendere la conclusione della missione.Raggiunto Artù,il gruppo scopre di essere stato tradito da Zelena,che si è alleata con Artù,la quale compie un incantesimo su Excalibur:lega alla spada l'anima di Merlino,che si ritrova costretto ad obbedire ad Artù Cuore Spezzato Uncino,che ha ceduto al suo lato oscuro,ha intenzione di tornare a Storybrooke per uccidere Tremotino e per farlo decide di lanciare il sortilegio oscuro utilizzando il cuore di Merlino,facendolo distruggere a Nimue.Non potendo fermarlo né cancellare ciò che ha fatto,Emma cancella la memoria di tutti con gli acchiappasogni e li addormenta,lasciando che il sortilegio li riporti a casa Biancaneve,David,Henry e Regina trovano Emma e vengono a sapere la verità Un Uomo Migliore Uncino deve provare a Regina di essere in grado di uccidere Cora.Per fare ciò Regina lo porta in una locanda dove dovrà uccidere un uomo,che si rivela suo padre Uncino ha riportato in vita tutti i Signori Oscuri,tuttavia l'incantesimo non è permanente e per poter rimanere sulla terra altre anime devono essere sacrificate.Per fare ciò gli Oscuri marchiano le persone amate da Emma in modo che le loro anime vengano reclamate da Caronte,il traghettatore degli Inferi.Poiché non è possibile rimuovere il marchio,Emma decide di sacrificarsi:si fa restituire Excalibur da Tremotino in modo da assorbire l'oscurità e farsi distruggere con essa.Zelena vuole riprendersi la bambina approfittando del fatto che Regina e Robin verranno sacrificati,ma Regina,utilizzando la bacchetta dell'Apprendista,attinge alla sua magia oscura e la rimanda ad Oz.Uncino riesce a sottrarre Excalibur a Emma,sapendo ciò che vuole fare.Regina gli ricorda le parole che gli ripeteva sempre il padre,che per essere coraggiosi bisogna scegliere che tipo di persona essere nella vita,e questo lo fa vacillare.Uncino ha un ripensamento e imprigiona tutti i Signori Oscuri nella spada.Non avendo scelta,Emma è costretta a ucciderlo per salvare la vita delle persone che ama,liberando lui e sé stessa dall'Oscurità.Emma,arrabbiata poiché è morto per una bugia,minaccia Tremotino dicendogli che se lui non la aiuterà dirà a Belle la verità.Emma ha intenzione di andare negli Inferi per salvare Uncino,utilizzando metà del suo cuore per farlo rivivere come hanno fatto i suoi genitori.Al lago,Emma obbliga Tremotino ad aprire il portale per gli Inferi:accompagnata da Tremotino,Henry,David,Biancaneve,Regina e Robin,sale sul traghetto di Caronte,partendo verso l'Oltretomba Le Anime dei Defunti E' il compleanno di Regina,la quale continua nella sua ossessione di ottenere e distruggere il cuore di Biancaneve.Henry richiama tramite lo Specchio Cora,sperando che possa dissuaderla.Cora concorda con Regina,tanto che quando Henry si allontana dallo Specchio,Cora sfrutta il momento per attraversare i mondi e fuggire da Wonderland.Cora si reca alla festa di Regina donandole il cuore di Biancaneve,il quale è stato scambiato con quello di una guardia da Henry,per salvare Biancaneve e Regina(perché non cada nell'oscurità).Regina,adirata ed ingannata,riduce Henry rinchiudendolo in una scatola,e per allontanare Cora apre un portale verso Wonderland.Poco prima di essere rispedita attraverso lo specchio,Cora riesce a rubare lo scrigno con dentro Henry,lasciando Regina senza nessuno al fianco Emma,Tremotino,Regina,Robin,Henry,Biancaneve e David giungono nell'Oltretomba,che si dimostra una versione distorta di Storybrooke.Decidono di separarsi per coprire distanze al fine di trovare Uncino rapidamente.Nel loro vagare si incontrano con vecchi personaggi morti:Regina incontra Cora,sindaco di Storybrooke,Tremotino incontra Peter Pan,che gestisce il negozio di pegni,Biancaneve visita la taverna della Strega Cieca dove James la bacia.Si scopre che l'Oltretomba è un mondo di passaggio,un luogo dove le persone morte vagano finché non risolvono le loro questioni in sospeso,passando in un posto migliore o peggiore.Cora impone a Regina di lasciare l'Oltretomba a causa del male che può provocare ai vivi,e seppur Regina vorrebbe aiutare Emma,quando Cora la minaccia che potrebbe spedire Henry nel posto peggiore,Regina medita di lasciare la missione.Per trovare rapidamente Uncino,Tremotino ha recuperato della birra di DunBrock che Emma versa sulla tomba di Uncino.Ma quando l'immagine di un Uncino sfigurato compare il gruppo resta sconvolto.La pozione era debole per stabilire un legame,così Emma decide di continuare le ricerche.Regina è pronta a lasciare l'Oltretomba,ma quando comunica con Henry capisce che deve affrontare Cora.Nonostante Cora stesse per condannare Henry,vedendo Regina ribellarsi a Cora,si libera dei conti in sospeso e,salutati Regina e Henry,segue la luce per andare oltre.Forte della presenza di Regina,il gruppo si addentra in quella Storybrooke mentre l'orologio della città scandisce un minuto in più Fatiche D'Amore Biancaneve e Regina fanno le veci di Re Leopold mentre è lontano dal regno.Un gruppo di banditi,chiamati da Regina,assale la popolazione che richiede che Biancaneve possa intervenire per fermare le razzie Biancaneve,con l'incoraggiamento di Regina,ritrova la vecchia sé,in grado di infondere speranza e coraggio,abbandonando Mary Margaret e ritornando ad essere Biancaneve Debito con il Diavolo Quando Regina tenta di dividere il cuore di Emma in due,per somministrarne metà ad Uncino,un incantesimo di protezione su Emma la ferma.Si scopre che Ade ha scelto Emma,Regina e Biancaneve per sostituire Henry,Ercole e Megara Le Nostre Rovine Robin,Zelena e Regina trovano la bambina,che è al sicuro con Belle.Robin permette a Zelena di nutrirla,ma scappa con la piccola.Scopre che la sua magia fa male alla bambina.Zelena decide di cedere la bambina a Regina e Robin per tenerla al sicuro da Ade Le Scarpette di Ruby Ruby(Cappuccetto Rosso)si unisce ad Emma,Regina e Biancaneve per cercare Dorothy.Regina riesce a convincere Zelena a farsi dare le scarpe d'argento senza chiedere niente in cambio e le dà a Ruby per permetterle di raggiungere Dorothy addormentata nella Città di Smeraldo di Oz Sorelle Ora che Ade e Zelena si sono riuniti,le rivela che desidera un futuro con lei al di fuori dell'Oltretomba.Tutto quello che deve fare è guarire il suo cuore con il Bacio del Vero Amore così che possano lasciare l'Oltretomba ed intrappolarvi gli eroi.Quando viene a conoscenza di questo piano,Regina cerca l'aiuto di Cora per separare Zelena da Ade.Cora rivela un segreto di famiglia che cambia le vite di Regina e Zelena per sempre Il Vero Amore Ade si rivolge agli eroi e chiede il loro aiuto per salvare Zelena da Tremotino e Peter Pan.In cambio,offre loro di eliminare i loro nomi dalle tombe.Crudelia è determinata a tenere gli eroi intrappolati nell'Oltretomba Gli Ultimi Riti Zelena va incontro a Robin e Regina.Regina cerca di avvertirla sugli intenti di Ade,ma lei crede che sia buono,e sparisce in una nube verde,irata che tutti siano contro Ade.Regina e Robin arrivano al municipio e incontrano Ade,che ha riunito il Cristallo e rivela a Regina che se lo userà contro di lei non solo la ucciderà,ma la distruggerà,cancellandola,come se non fosse mai esistita.Le persone che muoiono per colpa del Cristallo non passano dall'Oltretomba.Ade sta per usarlo contro Regina,ma Robin si sovrappone e muore.Zelena,che scoperto che Ade le ha mentito,lo uccide con il Cristallo,causando la rottura del manufatto,poichè comprende che lei non gli basta.Il giorno tutti si recano al funerale di Robin e Zelena decide di chiamare sua figlia Robin Solo Tu Regina fa i conti con la morte di Robin Hood,e ognuno cerca di darle dello spazio per elaborare il suo dolore,ma quando gli eroi scoprono che Tremotino ha rubato il Cristallo Olimpico e sta legando la Magia di Storybrooke in esso,dovranno darsi da fare per fermarlo.Henry decide che non sopporta il dolore che la Magia ha causato alla sua famiglia,si allontana assieme a Violet,con il fine di distruggere la Magia Una Storia Mai Raccontata Con la possibilità che la Magia venga distrutta e il destino di Storybrooke appeso ad un filo,Emma e Regina devono rintracciare Henry prima di Tremotino.Regina continua a lottare contro le frustrazioni per il suo passato da cattiva Curiosità -E' la prima antagonista disney -E' al 10° posto tra i 50 Cattivi del Cinema -In Biancaneve,ha interagito con Biancaneve solo sotto forma di mendicante -La sua trasformazione è considerata spaventosa -In Biancaneve,non sorride mai -Ha un tatuaggio a forma di piuma sul polso destro -Dopo la morte di Re Leopold,ha riarredato il castello in modo che fosse degno di un malvagio e ha adottato un guardaroba scuro -Il suo compleanno è il 1° febbraio -A Storybrooke,Regina mantiene il suo vero nome -Quando era piccola,aveva una bambola di nome Isabella -La sua collezione di cuori si trova nella sua cripta -I Crimini di Regina sono: 1)Ha tentato di uccidere Biancaneve e i Nani 2)Ha manipolato il Cacciatore 3)Ha tentato di far si che il popolo odiasse Biancaneve 4)Ha rapito Belle per 28 anni 5)Ha rapito un falegname per sfruttare i suoi figli,Hansel e Gretel 6)Ha ucciso la Strega Cieca 7)Ha manipolato il Cappellaio Matto 8)Ha ucciso Marian 9)Ha rapito David 10)Ha inganatto Ariel e le ha rubato la voce 11)Ha scagliato il Sortilegio Oscuro 12)Ha ucciso suo padre Henry 13)Ha manipolato lo Specchio Magico per uccidere Re Leopold 14)Ha ingaggiato Uncino per uccidere Cora 15)Ha ucciso l'apprendista di Tremotino 16)Ha ucciso la maggior parte del suo popolo 17)Ha ingannato Trilly 18)Ha ucciso il Dragone 19)Ha invaso il castello di Biancaneve 20)Ha tentato di mandare Emma fuori da Storybrooke 21)Per non spezzare il sortilegio,ha mandato Henry a fare sedute psicologiche dal Grillo Parlante 22)Ha ucciso il Cacciatore 23)Ha tentato di distruggere l'amore tra Biancaneve e David 24)Ha ucciso Johanna -Regina compare come boss in un videogioco,con cui gioca Topolino -In Kingdom Hearts,è una dei cattivi ad apparire ma non come boss -E' la migliore amica di Malefica Categoria:Villains Categoria:Descendants Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Disney World Categoria:Disney Universe Categoria:Hidden Worlds Categoria:Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Once Upon A Time Categoria:Tsum Tsum Categoria:Morti Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Midship Agency Categoria:Fantasmic Categoria:House of Mouse Categoria:Live Action